deathstrandingfandomcom-20200223-history
Non-lethal assault rifle
Note: This article contains SPOILERS! Read at your own risk. The WellMax Non-Lethal Assault Rifle is modular firearm derived from its lethal counterpart, utilizing rubber bullets. First unlocked at the Eastern Region, blueprints for upgraded models can be unlocked and made available to Sam. These non-lethal rifles can also be used by MULEs against Sam. The disassembled components of the rifle are stored and carried in a cargo case, and can be quickly assembled when the need arises. In-Game Description Lv. 1 Model: WM.556 NL '' ''Standard-issue Bridges firearm. Originally developed as a folding assault carbine for the US Army's airborne division, it has been adapted for use as a multi-purpose assault rifle in the post-Stranding world. This is a non-lethal model, converted from a training unit. Lv. 2 Standard-issue Bridges firearm. Improvements upon its predecessor, the WM.556 NL, include a scope mount, a cheek pad, and a grip adaptor. These features add a degree of augmentability, and increase stability while firing. Ammo capacity has also been increased. Furthermore, an optical scope has been added, and the gun can now be loaded with hematic rounds, making it both easier and quicker to aim, and effective against BTs. Lv. 3 Standard-issue Bridges firearm. Improvements upon its predecessor, the WM.556 NL (Lv. 2), include a retractable suppressor that greatly reduces firing noise. This model also features a scope mount, a cheek pad, and grip a adaptor adding a great degree of augmentability, and increased stability. An optical scope has been added, and the gun can now be loaded with hematic rounds. This allows for instant aiming, and makes it effective against BTs. HG Custom Standard-issue Bridges firearm. A custom version of the WM.556, with an increased ammo capacity. This model is also capable of firing both hematic rounds and gold rounds, making it highly effective against BTs. It has also been fitted with a grenade launcher that can fire both lethal and non-lethal grenades, as well as an optical scope and suppressor. These allow for instant aiming, and greatly reduce the amount of noise produced. Notes * The rifles always store 30 rounds per magazine, with another 90 rounds in reserve. The Lv. 2 weapon stores 120 rounds in reserve, and Lv. 3 capacity is increased to 150. As with other weapons, Sam's ammo stores can be replenished by resting in a Safe House. * Blueprints for the Non-Lethal Assault rifle are first provided upon reaching Connection Rank 1 with the Waystation North of Mountain Knot City. Like the standard Assault Rifle, Lv. 2 is unlocked upon reaching Connection Rank 1 with the Distribution Center North of Mountain Knot City, and Lv. 3 is unlocked upon reaching Connection Rank 3 with Mountain Knot City. * The HG Custom rifle variants are both unlocked by reaching the max Connection Rank with Peter Englert. * The scope mounted on the upgraded models includes the text "FOR LAW ENFORCEMENT/BDG USE" stamped on one side. Gallery AR-NL LV1.png|Non-Lethal Assault Rifle Lv. 1 AR-NL LV2.png|Non-Lethal Assault Rifle Lv. 2 AR-NL LV3.png|Non-Lethal Assault Rifle Lv. 3 AR-NL LV4.png|Non-Lethal Assault Rifle HG Custom Category:Weapons